


Flying through the Medoh

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: May contain spoilers, Multi, Multichaptered, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: You had always wanted to soar, so what's stopping you?





	

Climbing up the last portion of the giant pillar, you could see Vah Medoh towering over you with its wings expanded and a red laser targeting hyrule castle.

You stared at it in awe, the blue glow in the harsh sun reminding you of something quite locked away within your memory vault.

Despite how scary it was (enough to get many to back away from it) you decided you were going to climb through an open window that you spotted on one of the wings.

With the click of your hookshot, you grappled onto the bottom half of the wing and made your way up with your other hookshot.

Swinging at just the right time was a technique you had finally mastered after many gruesome hours of harsh wall climbing and battle training.

Tightening the ribbon scarf around your neck, you scaled up the wall effortlessly, reaching the top in only a few minutes.

Finally reaching the glass, you slid through the opening with little struggle.

A giant gash found its way on your leg from the rough landing onto a pinwheel-like structure connected to a brick.

A cry came from the divine beast, as if it had detected you, and you panicked.

Something had touched you from behind which made you automatically swing in its direction, but you fist had been dodged.

A rito stood behind you, his emerald eyes wide from the mere fact that you could see touch him, let alone see him.

"Foxfire." You breathed out, thinking of Keaton the nine tailed fox.

"The names Revali. Say, how'd a pretty little lady like you get up here? Not to be arrogant, but you don't seem to be able to fly like my graceful self.~"

You smiled at him a bit, almost laughing at his cockiness.

"And you are...?"

You snapped back to reality with a few blinks.

"...(Name).. Say Revali...are you perhaps a spirit?"

"Beautiful, smart, and mysterious! This just keeps getting better!" He said to himself with a slight smirk.

You looked away slightly flustered but spoke anyway.

"I'm not exactly from this land.." Or this time...

He blinked a bit.

"Well, it doesn't matter I suppose, it's nice to have a bit of company, other than Mr.Bigshot.." 

"Anyways, you must be weary from your travels, care to perch with me a bit? I won't ruffle your feathers..." His beak came close to your round ears. "To much..." He whispered, smirking at your facial expressions.

"You're so cute." He chuckled a bit.

Huffing, you pulled out your sleeping bag and laid it down on the floor.

"Sleeping? In the middle of the day? What for?"

You grumbled.

"I haven't slept in two nights."

"But you only just got here! Don't you want to go flying? Or go shoot arrows?!"

You pulled at his wing, making him flinch.

"If you want to, you could be my pillow." You mumbled, your legs crying from standing to long.

He sat himself on the edge of your bag and motioned you over.

Eventually, your head ended up in his lap, and he laughed.

"So soon? We haven't even had our first date yet!"

You glared at him.

"Your lucky you're a spirit."


End file.
